Words Never Spoken
by julesrose20
Summary: The Doctor has returned to present day London in the hopes of having a relaxing day, until a mysterious event leads him on a journey of buried feelings and gaining the courage to finally reveal what he should have a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

***This is my second attempt at this story. Just wanted to remind you guys that this IS a Rose/Ten fanfic. It just has a special little cupid character, as I like to call her. The next chapter will only be put up if I get at least six reviews. So if you want to see the next piece you better review haha! Thanks to DramaQueen1133 for the help in fixing this story. Ps. Still mad jealous of you :P So yay ^_^ review and I hope you like it!!!!!!*****  
**  
"Ah good ol' London…." Exclaimed the Doctor as he stepped from the TARDIS, as he watched several people pass by the alley where the clever 'police box' had landed. With a confident smile he stepped into the bright streets of London, a place he knew all to well. The busy citizens rushed past the well-dressed stranger not knowing that this man on many occasions had saved them for near death. This time though, the Doctor wished that on this trip to this troublesome town would not require his hero personality. He doubted that the times he had saved London from some sort of alien invasion could be counted on his hands and toes. Slitheen, gas mask zombies, Cybermen and yes those damn Sontarans. Just once he wished, this trip could be pure enjoyment.

The thought of a trouble free trip just caused him to laugh, and startle a few passing people. After a quick check of the TARDIS, the Doctor blended into the busy streets of London, admiring the peaceful sense of the street. "_So many memories."_ A faint smile came to his lips as his mind wandered to the memories of saving London, with his vast collection of friends.

For less than an hour the Doctor wandered the streets of London, problem free, a change for the life of this Timelord. Sadly for him it would not last long, as the ground beneath his feet violently shook. People around him screamed as the 'earthquake' subsided and everyone stood around dumbfounded by the sudden quake.

"Now that is not normal… so much for my problem free day." Out was the sonic screwdriver and the Doctor was down the street, slipping through the crowd, in the direction of the quake. The location was a small alley between two department stores, and by the looks of it, there was nothing that could have started the citywide shake.

Over bins, behind boxes, pushing trash bags aside, absolutely nothing. "What on Earth is going on? That quake was definitely not natural, it was too strong for this area." The Doctor scratched his chin and continued to glance around, "I guess whatever started the quake is gone now, I'll have to come back later and see if it returns."

Somewhat defeated, the Doctor exited the alley with a final glance over his shoulder, and headed back towards the TARDIS, thinking just maybe the sensors had picked up the possible source. As he made his way, the Doctor could not help but feel a familiar presence… in a sense, but he could not put his finger on it.

Several steps behind the Doctor, a young girl about the age of eighteen with short, airy blonde hair and mysterious hazel eyes, followed the Doctor's every move, she had waited a very long time to meet this man; and her chance was soon approaching.

They weaved through the once again busy streets, the 'earthquake' forgotten and another worked day continued. The Doctor cautiously turned down the alley where the TARDIS lay, hoping he may find some answers to what caused the earlier quake. And behind him, the girl stood near the edge of the alley watching the Doctor disappear into the TARDIS.

"_Should I just walk in? The last thing I need is to ruin this chance at the first go… oh what the hell, I bet she would have done the same thing."_ Her first few steps were slow and shaky; she had no idea how this man would react. The police box grew closer and closer, and soon the girl found herself slowly prying the blue wooden door open and, stepping inside.

Her eyes flew around the inside, it really was bigger on the inside; she still could not believe that this was an actual space ship. All those stories that she and her two younger siblings had heard growing up, were slowly coming to life for her. She lightly bit her lip and continued to stare in awe. A 'distant' throat clearing brought her out of her little reverie.


	2. Chapter 2

***Okay so there aren't six reviews sooo I'll just settle with three haha! As long as I get some reviews, the chsaps will keep coming up :P Hope you like this one!! And take a look at my Twilight story!! Its called Follow Your Heart that one I'm a little more focused on :p***

The Doctor stepped out from just behind the console and stared at the intruder. He was stunned, at first that someone had first got into the TARDIS but also how she bore a resemblance to someone he held close, so long ago. His eyes studied this young girl for a few seconds. For once he was almost at a loss for words, so many questions buzzed through his brain. He stepped forward, slowly made his way towards the girl. "I'm guessing how you got in here is answered but why, why are you inside my…police box"

She found it a little funny how he was still trying to hide the fact that this police box was actually a space ship. Naturally she just folded her arms and gave him a "you have got to be kidding me" look, he could not believe she was that stupid. The amount of space between them was shrinking as he stepped towards the door. "I was just wandering around and happened to see this, it's not everyday that you see a police box, with an interior like this... I wonder when they changed the design."

"Right well, now you see they have changed the design, quite drastically I might add but, I am very busy so if you will excuse me." He placed his hand on her back and started to push her out, a possible alien in London could not be held up by a little lost girl. "Take my advice, don't come back we do not want this place known by the public so, good bye."

"Are you always this rude to people Doctor?" The girl gave him a smirk as his face dropped, a perfect way to get his attention, and show she was just not some passer by.

His hand dropped from her back and he just stood there staring at this girl, how did she know who he was. Forget the earthquake, this girl was his new mystery; and he had a feeling it would take a while to get the information he wanted. "Okay so, you know who I am, which is a little strange but now it is your turn, to tell me who you are and lets add, how you even know who I am." The Doctor folded his arms and slightly raised his eyebrows as he looked down at girl.

The familiar hazel eyes sparkled with mystery as she stood there, staring at the Doctor as he waited for an answer "My name is Anna… and for now, that is all you need to know."

"Anna what… I need a last name, and what do you mean do you mean that is all I need to know? Just tell me your name, and tell me everything I need to know so I can send you off." He was already growing tired of her attempt at mind games, he wanted to get back to the earthquake and find out what was going on in London. He leaned against the railing and continued to stare at Anna, hoping she would just give it up.

Anna was not about to give in to his quick start demands, this was the moment she had been waiting for and she was not about to end it. Her life had been filled with stories of the Doctor, and seeing a loved one, in a way mourn the loss of him. Even though, he lived with her again, in a way. "So, this is the TARDIS, it really is bigger on the inside. Do you think its possible to visit New Earth, or maybe even a trip to London a few hundred years ahead? I have always wondered what it would look like."

The question threw the Doctor for a loop, how could a girl know about the TARDIS, and even places he has been. He pushed off the railing and moved towards the console, his hands pressed against the deck and he let out a frustrated sigh. After taking a second to process everything that was happening, before he turned to see Anna closely examining the console.

"This is so cool, I still do not understand how you can drive this thing all on your own, it's true you have only driven the TARDIS properly once, am I right?" She just smiled at him and began to wander around the console, admiring all the buttons, levers and other tidbits that made up the body of the TARDIS. The description she had been given was perfect, but seeing the ship in real life was worth the years of trouble trying to find it.


	3. Chapter 3

***Hope you like*  
**  
While she wandered the ship, the Doctor carefully watched her, dumbfounded as to how she reminded him of a special person. He slowly followed her around, just shaking his head trying to put his finger on who, she could be. Her name was not ringing a bell, although he was hoping a last name was coming so he could figure it out. "Listen Anna, can we just get back to what I need to know. A last name is all I'm asking for now, so please if you would."

"I told you, all I am giving you is Anna for now. You can't expect me to just give everything up at once. Just relax and let me enjoy my time in the TARDIS."

"Who are you?! I think you should quit these pathetic mind games, because you have no idea who you are dealing with." His dark eyes burned with anger, he hated being toyed with and this girl was pushing his last buttons. He angrily ran a hand through his already messed brown hair; he was so not in the mood for this. "So spill it, why are you in my TARDIS? I really need to improve the lock system…"

Anna simply rolled her eyes and folded her arms; her source was not lying about how he bounced from one subject to the other, in less than two sentences. She let out a small laugh, which stunned the Doctor, no one since… well for a long time anyway; it had been a while before someone just giggled after a rant. "I am sorry Doctor but, this is not the time, I do not want to spoil anything."

His reaction? A frustrated eye roll and the turn of his body, away from the source of his aggravation. "Listen.. I am tired of your mind games, I want to know who you are and I want to know NOW!" The tone of his voice sent Anna back a couple paces, and the harshness of the Doctor's eyes faded away; he really needed to watch his temper, a lesson someone special had taught long ago. "I'm sorry, why can't you just tell me who you are, a first name just does not cut it. That's all I need to know."

All he got was a shake of her head, she was not giving in this easy she wanted to really get to know the Doctor, see why her source deemed him so special. Already she could see a small idea as to why but, when looking at him and another special person in her life, they appeared to be the exact same. Minus the fact that the Doctor had not been around for many years still, she wanted to get to know him; and finally complete the biggest mission in her life. "I promise when the time is right, I will tell you. Right now I think you can handle Anna, if I gave you anymore it might ruin what I came for."

"Then maybe tell me what you came for and I can help you, so just tell me what you need Anna, and I promise I will do whatever I can to help." The anger had subsided and he was now ready to just go along with whatever she had planned, there was no point in arguing; she had something over him and he was determined to find out what.

She just smiled at him and continued wandering around the TARDIS, "_I still can't believe I'm actually here, with him. Oh she would be so happy to know I made contact but, then again, does he still remember her? Or hell, does he even still love her? It may not be my life but, he did so much for her, making her the woman I know and care for."_ Anna eventually just rested against the console and sighed, thinking of how someone else had done the exact same thing, long ago.

The next half an hour or so just appeared to fly for Anna and the Doctor; it was mainly filled with him going off on his latest adventures. Martha, Donna, Jack, people she had heard about over and over but, just to amuse the Doctor, she pretended it was all brand new. Until the stories of the companion who came before all was brought up. "You see with Ro… Rose, it was a special time. She was… she was, a special person, anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry its taken a while for me to put this up. I kinda spaced out for a while and completely forgot about this story. SORRY DON'T HATE ME :( Just to be nice, I'll post another two chaps to make it up :) Just message me if I get space out again HAHA! Hope you like it!***

Anna stayed silent, she could see that even after all these years it still ached for him to even talk about her. She looked away, giving each of them a moment to think about current topic. Rose, the Doctor's lasting heartache and, Anna's mother. Yes, this young girl was the first born of Rose and the Doctor's clone, or as he went by in their world, John Smith. It scared her just how close the Doctor and her father were, minus the fact that one worked for Torchwood, along with herself and Rose; and the other traveled the universe saving planet after planet. "_I wonder what life would have been like if Mum and the Doctor had stayed together, would I even be here? If I was, how different growing up could have been, traveling the universe with my parents; learning so much more than I could ever dream of… if only."_

The hum of the TARDIS brought them both back to life, they found themselves just looking at each other, acknowledging each of their 'private' pain of Rose Tyler. The Doctor went to speak but an alarm from the computer changed that idea, he raced to the computer with a cheeky grin. "Aha! Finally some activity from the source, now… where are you now mister ground shaker. Wait a minute that can't be right, the computer is saying the signal is right…here." His eye moved up from the screen to where Anna happened to be standing, who was now slightly shaking with nerves, as her hand tried to cover a glowing coat pocket.

All she could do was stare at the Doctor with terrified eyes as he slowly moved away from the console. "_This is it… how could I be so stupid!!! I should have turned it off to charge; I should have known that damn computer would pick it up. Damn transporter."_ Anna cursed in her head as she gnawed on her lower lip hoping to be somewhere else. With every nerve-racking second, the Doctor got closer and closer, his eyes narrowed with suspicion and confusion.

"What is that in your pocket?" His voice was tense and accusing, all this time he had expected some hideous monster from a system far far away, from an innocent girl. A girl who knew too much, new and old questions ran through his head. Who was she? Why is her pocket glowing? How did she know who he was? "Anna… what are you hiding?"

Anna stood completely still, frozen with fear. This was a point her mum had hammered down over and over, 'Do not let the Doctor see your transporter'. Order terminated. "Its…ummm…. well its nothing really, just my… its my…." There was no way she could talk her way out of this; her mum, and supervisors back home were going to kill her. It had taken years to produce this device, and they did not want the Doctor to find out about it, just so he could find a way to block it. "Listen, I had a great time talking to you but I should really get going My parents do not want me out too late so, nice meeting you Doctor. Maybe one day we will meet again."

His hand was locked around her wrist before she could even make it down the ramp. He heard her softly curse as she slowly turned to face him. Fear, shaking in her familiar hazel eyes. "Don't toy with me Anna. I want to know what you are hiding or, I will find out. You should know that." His free hand slowly moved up, his palm slightly shaking as he indicated that the glowing object should be placed there. He too was nervous, wondering what it could possibly be.

"_Sorry mum… He will figure it out soon enough."_ With a sigh Anna slowly reached into her left coat pocket, removing the circular device. It was glowing an eerie blue light from thin glass panel, surrounded by a titanium casing; Torchwood symbols embedded all around the rim. She wince as his eyes narrowed at the symbols, she knew he had figured it out on some level.


	5. Chapter 5

"Torchwood…." Was all he could say, but how was it them? The institute in London had been destroyed during the battle at Canary Warf, so many years ago. Those damn Daleks, and damn those Cybermens. So how could she have this device? There was no way she could have found this, the ones he remembered could not function. He had made sure of that. So how? "How did you get this Anna?"

This was it. She had no choice; she had to tell him the truth. Was there another option? Not likely. Even if she just grabbed the transporter and went home, he could track her easily. She took a sharp breath and looked him dead in the eyes. "Its my transporter. I work for Torchwood, not in this world, in my world. You know where I am talking about. My full name is Anna Cleo Tyler-Smith. My mother is Rose Tyler, and my father… well I'm sure you can guess." Anna braced herself for 'the on coming storm.'

He dropped her wrist and stepped back. She couldn't be… It had been years since he left Rose and his clone in Bad Wolf Bay, and he knew they would end up having children, a life but; never had he imagined one would be standing right in front of him. "How? Never mind how but, are you insane?! Do you people ever realize how dangerous moving from worlds can be? Oh of course your mother, she would ignore the risks. Honestly, does Canary Warf ever ring in her mind? Did she forget? You are tearing the rift apart, both worlds could collapse in a matter of seconds!"

Anna stared at him for a moment in complete shock. She had just revealed that she was the daughter of the apparent love of his life and he stood there yelling at her about the rift. Maybe her mother was right, maybe he didn't love her. A lone tear rolled down her cheek, her mission was useless, and now she too, was heartbroken.

The Doctor's rage disappeared when he saw her cry, why was she crying? "Anna... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you; I just can't believe how reckless you are. How you both are." The transporter dropped to the floor as he reached out to pull her into a hug. But jumped back when her hand pushed against his chest.

"I should have never come here! Is saving the Earth, and its parallel twin all you ever think about? Do you ever have a moment of compassion, or even happiness? Mum was right… you may have two hearts, you just never know how to use them." She wiped the tear, and its growing companions from her cheeks and grabbed the transporter from off the floor. "I'm sorry I wasted your time, or should I say, my time." Anna turned on the Doctor and headed towards the door.

The Doctor darted after her; he was beyond finished with her. "Anna, wait!" he tore after the blonde as she slunk back into the busy crowds. Her direction was obvious, she was moving towards the alley where she had arrived. She was going home.

Thinking she had lost him, Anna pressed her back against the cool brick wall of the alley. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks; she hated herself for even asking permission to come to this world. She thought meeting the Doctor would complete the whole in her heart it only made it worse. "I can't believe him… he is so heartless. Mum will be devastated." She looked down at the glowing transporter she was beyond ready to go home. That's all she wanted was to go home, telling her mother about the Doctor could be dealt with later, she just wanted to see her family. Anna's fingers slowly slid across the glass dome and a voice from the opening of the alley caused her to freeze before she could activate.


	6. Chapter 6

"Anna… don't go yet. I'm sorry I upset you, I don't know what I said but I'm sorry." He took cautious steps towards her. He could see tears staining her cheeks and it hurt him. It brought back painful memories of a goodbye so long ago. This time, he could comfort, he could try to make it all go away. He owed her that.

She just shook her head as he moved closer he would never get it so what was the point of even trying. "Doctor please, I just want to go home. I should have never come; I should have known better. This was all a mistake." She turned away from him and prepared to once again go home. Before she could even think it through, the transporter was gone from her hands, chance lost.

The Doctor slipped the device into his pocket and leaned against the wall next to her. "You aren't going anywhere Anna, we are going to talk this out. Whether you like it or not, you should know me better. You do have an incredibly reliable source." He winked at her and looked up towards the sky, waiting. "Whatever I said… I'm sorry, I still have trouble grasping human emotions, even after all the people who have joined me in my travels. It always slips away from me. Or you could say, I'm a terrible student. Guess I never grasped the concept of learning, I preferred to be the teacher."

Anna could not help but to smile, oh how right he was. He really couldn't grasp human emotions. Now she wondered, how could she ever really explain this to him, why she really came. It all seemed pointless to her now but she knew he wouldn't let her leave until she did. "Its fine really Doctor. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that it was wrong of me; I just thought I could find something out. Something I have always wondered about after hearing all of Mum's stories, and Dad's quite hilarious input as well. I always wondered, but I don't think it matters anymore."

"What doesn't matter anymore?" He was glad she hadn't just pulled the normal silent treatment tactic. He could so much of Rose in her, it marveled him and as he watched her, he could see pieces of her father... and in a way, himself in her.

She turned and looked him right in the eyes. "I came here, not only just to find you and finally meet the hero of my bedtime stories but, to see if something my Mum always wondered was really true or not. I came to see if you really do or did love her."

The Doctor pushed off the wall and turned away. That's why she came? Just to see if he really cared for Rose, to see if his two hearts beat with over flowing love, for the woman he lost, so long ago. He let out a frustrated sigh and once again turned to her. "Why? Your mother has all she could possibly want, I was just someone she bumped into, just before I blew up her place of employment and took her across the universe. Showing her things only a few humans have ever seen; I left her with a life she could live."

"A life half lived Doctor. You should know her, how she thinks, how she feels. You changed her in so many ways. You made her stronger, wiser and just changed her into someone; I don't even know how to say it. But when you left her with Dad, you left her still yearning for something more. That's all I want to know." Anna flicked a piece of stray hair out of her face. "You know how much she loves you, yes even with… your clone she still loves you. The man who showed her the stars and opened her heart…."

"Enough Anna! What do you want me to say? That I love your mother more then anything in this universe? She made me a different person and I thank her for that. She taught me to love, to express things I never could before. Oh forget it, it never seems to be enough for you Tyler women. He tossed the transporter into Anna's shocked hands and began to leave the alley. Only to turn when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see a stunned yet determined face.


	7. Chapter 7

At the moment she couldn't find the words but she could smile. He did love her, and still did to this very second. Her heart raced with excitement yet, she was still troubled. "You don't get it do you?"

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and brushed her hand off his shoulder. "There is nothing to get Anna, go home." He shook his head as he moved closer to the exit, the faster he could get back to his TARDIS the better.

"Yes there is Doctor, you are just too daft to figure it out. Rose didn't care about seeing the stars with you. She didn't care about watching cat nuns cure people in seconds, or discovering that evil really did exist… She."

His hand was held up he had heard enough of this nonsense, Anna just could not stop adding to his pain. He missed Rose every single day. It angered him that her own daughter could not grab that concept, that he would have done anything to keep her with him. "There is nothing else to be said. I can't change what I did, and even if I could, what would I change? Your mother knows I love her, isn't that enough?"

Anna stomped her foot in anger, how could he not realize what she was trying to say. Oh she could just punch him! "Don't you get it Doctor? A woman needs to more than know a man loves her, she needs to hear it from his lips. That's all she ever wanted! To hear you stand up and 'I love you Rose Tyler'. You had so many chances to do so; you just chose to let them slip by. Making her feel that you didn't care. You left her broken Doctor, even with a piece of you living side-by-side, she's broken still, begging to be put back together."

The Doctor stood there dazed; her words hit him like a tank. She was right, all those times when he thought he would never see her again. For example, when he lay dangling in a pit, Satan's Pit. He had the chance to have Ida tell Rose how much he loved her, but, he chose to go with 'oh she knows'. Now he wondered, did she really? Looking at Anna he wasn't quite sure, but then again, he would never really be given the chance to fix his mistakes.

"Doctor? I'm sorry… I never know when to stop. I'm such an idiot." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, she was really going to get it from her parents when she got home. She watched him as he stood inches from her; he looked like a statue, frozen in a state of pain and shock. It killed her knowing she had caused him even more pain then losing her mother. She made him realize that he did more damage then he could have ever imagined, and now that he knew, it would torture him always. "I'm so sorry."

The words she spoke snapped him out of his daze; he shook his head and a tiny smile spread across his lips. "The one who should be sorry is me. I'm the one who caused all of this and the one who should have fixed it. I always seem to be fixing things, even if I am the one who caused the break in the first place but this… I know I will never be able to fix."

"Are you sure about that Doctor? Or have you forgotten I have a way to bring you to her." A cheeky smile played across Anna's face her idea was brilliant! Bring the Doctor back with her, he could talk to her mother and fix everything. She eagerly looked at him as she waited for a response.

Again he was blind sighted. "_Does she actually want me to go back with her? The last time I was really in her world I was battling a crazed handicap, and his army of metal men. Then again, this time I would be going to confess my love to… to a married woman! A woman who was married to my clone, oh what an episode of Jerry Springer that would be. 'I'm in love with my clone's wife'."_ He shook his head not only to remove the thought, but also to answer Anna's question. It was impossible for him to go back. "Anna I can't… That would cause more trouble then me not going."


	8. Chapter 8

Her smile slowly faded but was replaced by an annoyed look accompanied by a classic Rose eye roll. "I'm surprised you never discovered the rift hole we made. It won't be collapsing anytime soon, we engineered it so speaking. It's completely safe. We made it so anyone can have an adventure, life in both worlds are completely different. You should know that. And don't give me the 'you can destroy both worlds' speech Doctor; my Dad gave it to us when we proposed the idea. He's Torchwood's pain in the butt."

The Doctor just laughed knowing that he wasn't the only one who reason in that world. He still wondered if he should even be considering this; traveling with Anna, back to see his Rose. "I still don't think its smart Anna, something could happen to the TARDIS, or trouble will finally show up. I can't leave the Earth undefended. I made a promise."

"I know, I know when you warned the Sycorax before they were blown by Torchwood and Harriet Jones." She gave him a cheeky smirk as she watched him roll his eyes and slowly remove the device from his pocket. "We don't have to stay long, just a quick hello, I love you, and then you come back and do whatever, okay?" She was beaming, but at the back of her mind she wondered, was bringing him home the best choice? Deal with it as it comes she could not believe she was taking him back.

"This is only a brief visit, don't expect me to stay for dinner or anything. It is already for more complicated then you could ever imagine. So make it quick." He placed the transporter into her hand and braced himself for the hellish trip ahead. Remembering the times her traveled with Jack and Martha, it was going to be a rough journey but deep down he knew it was needed. He took a breath as Anna slipped her arm through his and pressed down on the glass dome.


	9. Chapter 9

***This is the stuff you've all been waiting for :P They finally meet once again and the good stuff is coming I swear :P***

He stood with bug eyes at the marvel that was Tyler Manor, the Doctor had forgotten how beautiful this place was, the last time her saw it, Cybermens were marching across the lawn. It was mid-afternoon when they arrived, and to his surprise they arrived feeling perfectly healthy. Anna had babbled about them perfecting time travel without a vessel, he was not really paying attention. "_Am I actually doing this? I must have lost my mind…" _The Doctor just shook his head as Anna half dragged him towards the door.

"You won't have to worry about Dad bugging you, he and my siblings, Donna, Jack and David are off on a trip to Paris. Well… Dad is on a business trip, he just took them to give Mum a break, she's been going nuts over this big deal Torchwood has been making with the Slitheen, such a pain those aliens. She's been back and forth from Raxacoricofallapatorius at least five times a week its nuts." Anna just smiled as she opened the main doors and stepped inside, unleashing a sigh of happiness to finally be home, and with the Doctor. "I hope she's home, she should be, it's her week off. At least I think it is, don't know how long I've been gone."

The Doctor continued to look around he felt so helpless, he knew he had to wait at least an hour before the transporter would charge up. He wished that he had just written Rose a letter, saving himself so much hassle; a letter would have done but, Anna was right about him saying it in person. "Umm… yeah, sounds good wait… Slitheen? You have Slitheen here, what would they want? Never mind, I'm better off not knowing what you do with them."

She just smiled and shut the door behind them, and handed her jacket to a weary old butler, who in turn took the Doctor's coat. "Oh relax, everything will be fine." For a moment she even wondered if that was true, she had no idea how her mother would react. "Guess we should get this over with."

Before they could even more a foot, the sound of a door on the upper floors could be heard shutting. "Anna? Did you forget something? You have only been gone a few hours." The voice made the Doctor jump, he hadn't heard her in so long, she sounded different, more mature, older, but somewhat still the same Rose. He felt his breath catch in his throat as she peered down from the staircase. "Doctor?"

"Hello…Rose." He could not believe she was right there, his Rose, she must be pushing close to forty, maybe younger. She had grown out her hair once again, it was settled in a simple ponytail that touched the middle of her back, and she still looked to be about the same size, maybe a little larger, four kids might do that. Her face seemed the same, it was almost as if the years had never touched her. The look of shock was plastered across her face, as if she was seeing a ghost.

Anna lightly bit her lip as her mother slowly came down the stairs, stopping once she reached the main floor. Looking from her, to the Doctor. Instead of waiting, she shuffled to Rose's side and gave her a small hug. "I…brought the best part of your old world back, surprised?"

Rose shot her daughter a look that made the smile fade away, but she could not keep her eyes off the man who stood by the door. Was it really him? It couldn't be her husband; he had just called from the hotel, trying to settle a fight between the kids. Besides, he never wore the familiar brown suit, just incase it brought back painful memories. "It's really you isn't it? I would have thought… I thought that by now… you would have…"

"Regenerated? Amazingly no, I have managed to keep myself away from that process. Although I am curious as to who I might change into next, maybe I'll finally be ginger." He smirked at his ongoing wish to regenerate into someone with ginger hair; this was his tenth shot and still, no ginger.

"I can't believe its actually you." Rose practically ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing tears to roll down her face. She smiled though, as he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, slightly lifting her off the ground. The moment ended too soon, she was placed back on the ground and his hands hung at his side. Rose turned to her daughter for a moment "Anna… would you mind running up to my office and watching the computer, I'm expecting a message from the Slitheen. Yes I know I'm supposed to be off but, they need someone with experience." She smiled as Anna nodded and dashed up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

While she was turned, the Doctor could not help but looked at his old companion, all their adventures came rushing back. So many things he wanted to tell her and yet, it still felt like a bad dream, he expected to wake up and be alone in the TARDIS once again. "Its great to see you Rose, still with Torchwood I see. Creating 'safe' holes in the rift, dealing with Slitheen, not a dull moment in your life."

"Been like that since the day I met you. We went from blowing up my work, to stopping the Daleks from destroying the universe. My life with you was never dull Doctor." She smiled and led him into one of the living rooms.

Hours just flew by as they caught up on years missed. Rose explained how she and John had married not long after returning from Bad Wolf Bay, and Anna followed not long after, much to Jackie's dismay. Jackie and Pete had moved to Rome a few months back, living out their retirement in peace. Tony, her brother ran the family business, and was engaged with a baby on the way. John worked with her at Torchwood, along with Anna, while her three other children Donna, fifteen, David, eleven, and Jack, just eight; made her life just as busy as if she never left the TARDIS.

After hearing how Rose had lived, the Doctor spilled about his battles with Cybermens, with the help of a 'Doctor' wannabe. Then onto his many adventures across the universe, which always ended up with him saving a planet from destruction. The life of a Time Lord, always running, always saving.

Rose just marveled at the Doctor, it had been years and still, she felt as if time had never tore them apart. Every moment seemed surreal, she still could not believe that he was back in her life, but she wondered for long would he be around? The kids would be so excited, and John would too; he always wanted to try the life as the Doctor out, but without a TARDIS it was pretty hard. "Its really wonderful to have you here Doctor but, how long do you plan on staying?"

The question he had been dreading ever since Anna talked him into coming back with her, something he really did not want to answer. "Well… I just sort of made this a day trip. You know come back say hello, and some other things… we can get to later. Then pop back to my world and go back to my old life." He smiled just a bit, hoping it would soften the blow.

Rose nodded and looked around the room for a minute. She knew he wouldn't stay; the Doctor never liked staying in one place for too long, made him edgy. "I figured it wouldn't be for too long. But uh… what other things did you want to say?" Her eyebrow rose at the last part, what else could he have to say besides 'hello, how have you been, this is what I've done'?

"Well…its actually not really that big. Well sort of big. Well, really big actually." He shut his eyes for a moment, kicking himself for stumbling over such an easy task. Not really that easy, when was it easy telling someone that you love them? "Its actually something I should have said a long time ago."

Once her heart restarted, Rose just stared at the Doctor. Her mind racing through a million possible things that he could be trying to say. The one thing she wished he'd say was probably not what he had planned. It was most likely some rambled joke, anything but 'I love you Rose Tyler'. She did her best to keep herself composed, and prepared to not look upset when he didn't say the words she was still waiting to hear. "Go ahead, what did you want to say?"

The Doctor let out a sigh, she hadn't figured it out, and so he still had the element of surprise on her. He smiled and slid from the chair and took a seat next to her on the couch. He gently touched the tip of his tongue to his teeth as he pondered how to say it properly, and with all of his hearts. "Rose… I know this is late but it's taken me this long, and a speech from Anna to really realize it. I've said it so many times but you changed me into a better person, someone who has learned compassion and so many other emotions I had forgotten." The slow approach, good way to keep his own nerves calm. "What I'm trying to say is… well it goes like this… well you know how it goes."

A door suddenly was opened and closed with a small amount of force, showing that Anna was listening, and was not happy with his current course. The Doctor glared at the doors, which lead to the main entrance, but nodded, knowing the door slammer was right. "I had so many chances, and I blew each and every one of them. The last was just me being an idiot, thinking a clone would save me from ever having to say it." A second door slam, and Rose turned to look, ready to get up and check to see who was slamming door. The Doctor quickly grabbed her hands and once he had her gaze once more, it all came out perfectly. "I love you Rose, I have loved you from the moment we met. I was scared to say it because I knew; we could never really be together. But now I know, not saying it made things so much worse. So, I love you; and always will for the rest of my life."


	11. Chapter 11

*Okay this story is almost done.. Three more chapters and its done. I hope you guys enjoy :) Keep reviewing.*

Rose's mouth slightly fell as she stared at him, in shock that the words she had been dying to hear, were finally said. There he was, holding her hands, looking her in the eyes and confessing his love to her. "_Of course now I'm married, with four kids, nice timing Doctor."_ She searched his face for anything that showed he was kidding but found nothing but truth. There was nothing for her to say, so she slowly moved in, allowing their lips to meet.

At first he was going to pull away she was married, but it was his clone so technically it wasn't cheating. He dropped one of her hands and raised his free hand to her neck, pulling her closer. Their first real kiss. Their first kiss, well Rose had absorbed the Vortex, the second, she was possessed by Cassandra; all others were mainly kisses on the cheek or, on the visor of a helmet. This kiss was focused on them finally being able to show their love; and was fantastic.

Anna slipped into the room a while later, relieved to see she had missed any affection showing. She was pleased to see them curled up on the couch; her mother had her head resting on his shoulder. A flash caught them off guard and Anna smiled as she slipped a camera into her pocket, this would be a wonderful present for her one day. "Sorry, but you need a way to remember."

Rose just rolled her eyes and looked out the window, she knew it would not be long before the Doctor would make his exit. "Anna, why don't you go see if dinner is ready, you must be hungry. You are welcome to join Doctor." Deep down she knew he wouldn't but it was worth a try. But to her surprise he agreed and once the dining room had been set, the family filed in and sat down to a long await meal. Laughing at embarrassing stories of Anna's childhood, too more amazing stories of the Doctor and Rose.

Once dinner was cleared away the Doctor rose and grimly looked at his family. "I think its time for me to go, I really should get back to my world." The two nodded and slowly rose from their seats, following the Doctor out. To his annoyance Rose and Anna pushed him into one of their cars, insisting on driving him to an empty field just outside of town, making it a little easier for him to return home. They made a quick stop at Torchwood so Anna could pick up some extra work, and slid back into her seat with a smile, handing Rose a small bag.

Rose parked the car at the edge of a worn dirt path; ignoring the Doctor's complaints that he could have just transported outside the house, as they slowly headed into the middle of the field. "Oh quick your grouching, this is safer anyway, no one in town will feel the quake. We are getting a little tired of downplaying the transports."

Anna just nodded and looked around the empty field, a place she knew all too well, whether it was preparing for

"Take this, I don't think John would like to hear how Anna lost another one, and this way if you want, you can come back whenever. Regenerated or not. You are always welcome here."

The Doctor opened the box to reveal his own personal transporter. He smiled a bit and looked up at Rose, who had a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you… ummm I don't know if this is a good idea… if it gets into the wrong hands." He froze and looked at Anna, who seemed saddened at his comments. "But, I will keep it, and treasure it. I think I could consider this place a vacation, a chance to take a break from the hero stuff. Who cares about warm beaches, lying in the sand all day sounds dull. But coming to an alternate universe now that's, that's the kind of vacation anyone would love. I wonder if I could patent this." He grinned and took the device into his hand, slightly rolling his eyes at the Torchwood symbols.


	12. Chapter 12

***Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I seriously forgot about this... But here you go, this story is almost over. Two more chapters left :) Hope you like it***

"Doctor, I wish I could travel with you, like Mum did. See all those amazing places, all those strange creatures." She looked to her mother who softly kissed her head.

"Well… if its alright with your Mum, we could do a little sightseeing, I could have you back by say… Christmas." The Doctor smirked at Rose and wiggled his eyebrows he was actually excited. It would be great, taking Anna all the places he had with Rose, and those he had planned to take her.

Anna beamed and turned to her mother with a pleading look in her eyes. "Oh please Mum, you know I've always wanted to go traveling with him. I promise I'll be safe…well… as safe as you can be with the Doctor." She laughed at the thought. "Please please please. I'm almost the same age you were when you went off with the Doctor, just a few months?"

"Anna… this isn't like one of our family trips, you are traveling through space and time. Seeing things that no one else has seen, and it is very dangerous. Even though you are with the most amazing person, its still something I'm not sure you're ready for." Rose slightly shook at how she was talking, sounding almost like Jackie when she had tried to convince Rose not to go with the Doctor before, but at least she knew what she was talking about. "I think we should wait till your father comes back."

The Doctor cleared his throat and waited for the two women to look over. "Now Rose you should know that Anna is a capable girl. I think she deserves a little reward for all her hard work." He raised his hand when she went to speak and looked towards Anna with a smile. "No need to wait for her father to come home and ask, in a way he's standing right here. John is my clone after all, same DNA… in a way. So I should be allowed to take my daughter on a trip across the universe." It was strange; him acknowledging in a way that he was a father. Long ago he lost his family in the Time War, then again he lost a loved one with Rose, a third and far more painful loss came with Jenny, a sort of clone daughter. But Anna was alive, and no matter what anyone thought, she carried his DNA, cloned DNA, but still his flesh and blood.

Rose sighed and lowered her head in defeat he was right, as always. In a very strange way he was right, Anna, Donna, David and Jack, were his children with her. Clone or no clone, it was the Doctor's DNA, with a little help from Donna Noble as well. "I suppose its alright, besides, your bags are in the car." She winked at her daughter who shrieked a thank you and darted towards the car.

"Thought you had gone all Jackie on me. You know she is safe with me Rose, I would never let anything hurt her."

"I know you won't its just hard… knowing she'll be out there saving planets, meeting all sorts of aliens, while I stay here waiting." She gave him a small smile and looked towards where the car had been parked. So many years she had wished to be back in the TARDIS, a chance to finish the journey they had started together. "Now I know how Mum felt when I went off with you."

He just laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder "If you want, the invitation is open. A real family trip, maybe we can finally make it to Barcelona. Still haven't been yet, something always got in the way." The Doctor looked down at her with an eager smile, the Doctor and Rose once again in the TARDIS, as it should be; except this time they would have Anna along for the ride. His empty life would be far behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

***We are almost done. Have this one, then the final chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I loved writing it, and really sad to see David Tennant leaving soon :( I am sort of thinking of doing a couple stories with Anna and the Doctor... but I don't know. Picking the monsters and plots... could use some help. Course if there are any avid readers feel free to message me with some ideas :P So here we go! Second last chapter!***

Rose shook her head and wiped a fresh batch of tears from her eyes. "I wish I could Doctor, I really do. I'm just so busy with Torchwood and the kids, and I couldn't just up and leave John. Don't think he would like coming home to a note saying 'Gone with the Doctor and Anna, long story, explain when I get back'. Of course not knowing when I would get back." She wrapped her arms around her chest and shivered with the new breeze coming through the field. "Things have changed so much, before I would have jumped at the chance."

Yes it hurt but he knew she was right, she had a life to live, kids to care for and a husband who loved her as much, maybe more then he did. He pulled her into a hug and soothed away the tears. As she pulled away he took her face in his hands. "This time when I leave you, I'm not leaving on bad terms. You know how I feel, and will always feel that way. And now, I can come back whenever I please, until the day you…"

"Don't say it. That is a long time away, plenty of time to live and grow and love." She smiled as their lips met once again. The second real kiss of their lives, and it was just as passionate as the first. As they parted she softly stroked his face with a timid smile. Once again she was preparing to say goodbye to the man she loved, this time though, she knew she would see him again, and many times after that.

Anna appeared over the hill and rolled her eyes when she saw how close her… parents were. "Daughter approaching, please end gross love fest." They laughed as Anna took her place next to the Doctor, who sadly removed his arms from around Rose. With an eye roll she gave her mother a long hug goodbye, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be good I promise Mum, lets just hope that… Dad doesn't take me anywhere dangerous." They all shared a laugh at the thought of the Doctor not going anywhere dangerous.

The only sound heard was the rustling of the wind trough the grass. No one wanted to say goodbye but it was necessary; but for once it was not a good worth forgetting. The Doctor softly cleared his throat and looked towards Anna with a smile. "Well, I think its time for us to get back to the TARDIS. Places to go, people to save, memories to make." He glanced to Rose as he said it, it still hurt him to know that he was leaving her once again but he wasn't leaving her a broken woman anymore.

"Now Anna please be careful and do something I never really did, listen to the Doctor. Try and not to wander off, it's a big rule with him. Although I always seem to do it, but trust me, that part makes the adventure more exciting."

Anna just rolled her eyes as she slipped her arm through the Doctor's who just laughed at Rose's comment. The new 'father/daughter' pair glanced at each other with excitement. "Shall we Dad?"

The Doctor nodded and looked back to Rose who had stepped back a couple feet, with her arms held tightly around her chest. He wished he could hold her one last time, kiss her one last night but with Anna around, the romance was lost. He found the perfect way to make the moment memorable. "I love you Rose, remember that."

"And I love you Doctor, you remember that."

They held each other's eyes as he pressed down on the glass dome. The ground shook beneath their feet and a flash of white, blinded Rose for a moment, when the light subsided, they were gone. She fought back the tears; he would be back, no matter how long it was he would be back. With a sigh she turned from the spot her family had left and slowly made her way back to car.


	14. Chapter 14

***This is it! The story is finished! Had a blast writing it, hope everyone had fun reading it. Maybe one day I'll get to writing Anna/Doctor stuff, again if anyone has ideas feel free to message me :)***

Before she even made three steps, the ground rumbled and the same white light shone from behind her, and she turned with slight shock. The Doctor stood there with a huge grin plastered across his face. Rose smiled and within seconds she was wrapped in his arms, and their lips together once again.

"So you just left Anna in the TARDIS? Not too good with the parent stuff are you?" Rose giggled as she rested her head on his chest, looking towards the sunset. Their half an hour was almost up, and it had been perfect. They lay curled up on the Doctor's coat as they had on New Earth. His hand slowly ran through her hair as she felt his lips pressed against her hair. "Best half an hour I've had in a while. Thank you for coming back."

"Like I could leave with just words, and don't worry about Anna. I locked the controls so the worst she could do is…. maybe change the desktop theme. No major harm, she is half of you so I know to be careful." He just smiled and looked down at her, he could tell she was wishing they had more time. The Doctor sighed as he could see an eerie blue glow from his pocket. As it grew brighter and brighter, he hoped Rose wouldn't notice so they could be together just a little longer.

The glow caught her eye right away but she too decided to say nothing, Anna could handle being alone, the TARDIS was safe. The familiar ache kept into her heart, he was leaving soon, and they both knew it would be a while before he came back. She bit her lip trying to focus on the fact that he was here now, and she was laying his arms…. Still trying to forget the glow Rose searched for something to say. But nothing came.

They were almost shrouded by complete darkness as the sun stretched its final rays across the field; the Doctor sighed and gently stroked Rose's hair. "Its time." It pained him to admit it but he knew that he could not stay here forever. He had a job to do but he would not be alone.

With heavy hearts, they rose from their little paradise and brushed off remnants of grass and dirt. Rose fought back tears as he removed the device from his pocket, and looked towards her. Her bottom lip trembled and she shut her eyes; a weak attempt to hide, and block her pain. "I hate this part, even though I know…"

His lips silenced her. Her hand softly stroked his now damp cheek, and he heard her gasp at that realization that he was crying, a rare emotion. As they parted he gave her a pained smile, trying to be brave, as always. "We'll be together again. Hey, the Doctor and Rose, the best duo ever thought up. Destroyers of Daleks, Cybermens, you name it, we conquer. It just takes time."

Rose softly laughed and nodded in agreement, right again. No matter what was thrown in their way, they always found a way back to each other, this time it was a little easier. "Umm… just be careful is all I guess I can really say. Don't do anything to crazy… Wrong choice of words I think but, nothing that may scar… our daughter."

The Doctor just smirked and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "You know me, always look for adventure… Trouble is just that little bit in-between." His smirk grew into a boastful grin; already picturing what he and Anna would see. His grin slowly faded as he caught Rose's glance; it really was time. "I love you Rose Tyler, for the rest of my life."

"I love you Doctor, for the rest of mine." Rose smiled and their lips touched for the final time. She wiped under her eyes as he stepped back and pressed down on the dome.

The ground shook, a light that could be seen for miles shone and in an instant, he was gone. When she opened her eyes, the grass surrounded the spot where he just stood, was softly twisting in the wind. She hugged herself tight and closed her eyes to remember the time they shared. After a moment she slowly made her way back to her car, pausing at the top of the hill to look down at where he left. She smiled. "He loves me."


End file.
